Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust
by EternityEchoes
Summary: Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust can sometimes be all it takes to bring two lovers togther.


_**Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust**_

**Hey, all! So I'm challenging myself to write 25 new oneshots...no deadline, I guess. Maybe Christmas. Maybe not. Anyways, I'd love it if you would review and give me some ideas and requests for some of them. I'll take requests for Death Note, Maximum Ride, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Inuyasha, Cirque Du Freak, Vampire Knight, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Harry Potter. If you would like to request a different anime, manga, or book, feel free, and I'll write it if I've read or watched the series. ^_^**

**So here's the first---and I hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you thought about it. Since this is my first AkuRoku fic--and also my first Kingdom Hearts one in general--I'm very curious to hear all of your opinions. Enjoy!**

x-x-x

"See, she just sprinkles you with the dust, and you think...'I can fly!' And...boom!" the blonde boy explained excitedly, attempting to demonstrate this to his best friend by waving his arms around.

"Boom, huh? Roxas, _what_ are you doing?" Axel asked as the boy closed his eyes and streched his arms out. "Trying to fly." Roxas murmured distractedly. "Shh. I think it's working!"

Axel sighed. "No, it's not." Roxas opened one eye and looked at him. "You're just standing there looking like an idiot." the redhead continued. The blonde opened his other brilliant blue eye and dejectedly stared up at his friend. "You're right." he siad, looking around the small island that they were standing on. "Maybe I need some more of that glittering dust...oh, hey!" he exclaimed as a small green fairy darted up to them.

"Friend of yours?" Axel asked curiously, and Roxas nodded.

"Hey, do you wanna help me out here?" the blonde asked, directed at the fairy. "He doesn't believe me. Will you give me some more of that glittering dust?"

The tiny blonde fairy appeared to think about it for a few seconds before nodding energetically and sprinkling Roxas with the dust. He closed his eyes and his feet immediatly lifted off the ground.

"How are you _doing_ that?" Axel asked incredulously, and Roxas smiled. "Like I said before! You just close your eyes and...imagine yourself flying!" Axel wrinkled his nose, then, feeling riduclous as the fairy sprinkled him with the dust, closed his eyes and imatated what Roxas had done.

Then, he opened one emerald eye to find Roxas chuckling at him. "Why isn't it working?" the redhead demanded, folding his long arms across his chest, and his blonde friend shrugged. "I dunno, maybe you don't have enough dust?" he suggested, looking around for the fairy, who had disappeared.

"No, I don't think _that's _it." Axel responded dryly, emphasizing his point by flicking a pile of the shimmering golden dust off of his shoulder. "Hmm..." Roxas said, racking his brain. "How about we try this?" he asked, reaching out and taking ahold of Axel's gloved hand. The redhead felt a strange tugging sensation in his stomach as he was pulled slightly upwards, then set back down upon the white sand.

"Well, it kinda works..." Roxas mused, releasing his friend's hand. "But that won't be enough to keep you up for long. Here, hold your arms out." he instructed suddenly, and Axel obeyed sullenly, his face touched with tolerant amusement. "All right," he said wryly, "what now?"

In response, Roxas came up and wrapped his arms tight around the older man's waist, his face pressed against Axel's chest. The redhead's heart gave a sudden lurch, and he prayed that Roxas wouldn't hear the slight stutter in his heartbeats. _How could I let myself be affected by such a young boy? _he mused, attempting to pay attention to what Roxas was saying.

"...and then I want you to think right, kay?" the blonde concluded, and Axel nodded seriously, doing his best to look like he'd been paying attention to his friend's entire lecture.

"Got it memorized?" Roxas teased, and Axel laughed. "Yup. Now let's give this thing a try," the readhead started, and, noticing the huge grin on Roxas's face, looked down--only to find himself approximately 20 feet into the air. "Whaddya think?" the blonde asked excitedly. "Awesome, right?"

Axel peered curiously over Roxas's head, admiring the view. "Yeah..." he murmured, relaxing his death grip on Roxas a little bit. "Yeah, really awesome!' he chuckled finally, becoming more confident.

The blonde's smile grew even wider as he suddenly plunged downwards, and Axel laughed again. "Ooh, you've got to see this place I found!" Roxas said as he gripped Axel's waist tighter and headed off towards the maid island of Neverland.

Minutes later, he started slowing down and gently landed on the cres of a mountain overlooking Mermaid Lagoon; sitting on a log in between two palm trees in the shape of a heart, and gestured to Axel to sit beside him. "Isn't it beautiful?" Roxas asked, looking out at the setting sun, and a faint smile touched Axel's lips.

"Sure is." he answered, crossing his arms over his chest and looking out at the sunset. "Hey, Roxas, bet you don't know why the sun sets red." he laughed, leaning back. "Hah, nice try, Axel. You already told me that, remember?"

Axel smiled. "Oh, yeah. Hey, I think I've got it now." he said, turning towards his friend.

"Huh? Got what?"

The redhead chuckled. "The flying, silly. I think I know how to do it now." He demonstrated his point by rising a few feet off the ground, and Roxas clapped enthusiastically. "You're right, Axel! Good job!" he told his friend, who grinned and rose higher. "C'mon, Roxy, try and catch me!" Axel taunted as he tok off out over the ocean.

The blonde eagerly accepted the challenge, rising higher into the sky, then swooping downwards and narrowly missing Axel.

"Aw, you gotta do better than that!" Axel snorted, ducking in midair to avoid Roxas. "Oh, please!" the blonde grinned, "you do realize that I'm going easy on you, right?"

Axel threw back his head and laughed, and, in the few seconds he was looking up, got tackled by his best friend. The redhead's laughter ended suddenly, and he glared at Roxas. "No fair. I wasn't even looking." he told the boy, who shrugged. "Whatever you say, Axel." he teased, rolling his eyes in mock annoyance. "Go again, then. I'll even give you a ten second head start--but when I catch you, you have to give me a prize."

"You mean, _if _you win." Axel corrected, and the blonde shook his head playfully. "No, I meant what I said." He then began counting out loud. "One, two, three..."

Axel, realizing after a moment what Roxas was doing, took off. "Ten!" the blonde finished.

x-x-x

"My gosh, Axel." Roxas panted several minutes later as the redhead allowed him once again to get less than a foot away from him, before sucessfully evading the blonde, laughing. "Okay, so maybe you're better at flying than I gave you credit for." Roxas admitted, waiting for Axel to stop and look at him curiously before darting fowards and catching his best friend around the waist.

"Ha! I win!" he declared proudly. "So what prize did I win?"

Axel laughed again. "Hmm...how about this?" the redhead asked, closing his eyes and deciding to just do it before fear got the better of him. And, unbeknownst to the both of them, a tiny blonde fairy looked up from below to see two figures sillhouetted in the brilliant red-gold light of the setting sun, sharing a first tender kiss. _Faith, trust, and pixie dust,_ she thought happily, _can sometimes be all it takes to bring two lovers together_.

x-x-x

**The sad thing is, this was like six pages when I wrote it out in my notebook. I suppose my writing's just very big...? Anyway, please don't forget to review and let me know what you thought about it, along with suggestions and requests for any oneshots you'd like. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you liked it! ^_^**


End file.
